Crime
Amadean Law System The Federal Republic of Amadea's law system functions in a hierarchy, with the lowest level being the laws of the local town, followed by state law, with federal law at the top. In the Amadean states, the law is enforced by police at the local level, however each state has specialized law enforcers to deal with larger threats such as riots and small rebellions. Beyond the state's jurisdiction, the Federal Government enforcres the law via the Federal Inquisition agency. Out in the western frontier, local law is often enforced by lawmen under the jurisdiction of sheriffs. However, due to the smaller population and lack of political organizations in the frontier, as well as the free-spirited and rugged nature of the west, lawmen often find themselves lacking in size to effectively enforce the law throughout all of the territories. Because of this, vigilant justice is prevalent among the territories. Peacekeeping gunslingers, lynch mobs, and vigilante gangs take justice and the law into their own hands, often leading to executions, shootouts, and lynchings without due process. Beyond the local level in the Amadean territories, the military protects the greater interests of the nation by defending the border and growing infrastructure. For larger issues, such as national fugitives and threats to the stability and existence of communities and the territories on the frontier, the Federal Inquisition Agency will become involved either personally or via enlistment of private investigation firms and mercenaries. Crimes Infractions *Disorderly conduct - $5 fine *Drunkenness - $5 fine *Vagrancy - $5 fine Misdemeanors *Animal cruelty - $10 fine or 1 night in jail; incurs a bounty of $10 *Assault - $10 fine or 1 night in jail; incurs a bounty of $10 *Petty Theft (Less than $100) - Fine equal to the value of the goods stolen or 1d6 nights in jail; incurs a bounty of $20 *Trespassing - $10 or 1 night in jail; incurs a bounty of $5 Felonies *Adultery - $30 fine or 1d6 nights in jail; incurs a bounty of $20 *Aggravated assault - $30 fine or 2d4 nights in jail; incurs a bounty of $30 *Arson - 3d6 nights in jail; incurs a bounty of $60 *Attempted murder - 2d4 weeks in jail; incurs a bounty of $80 *Bribery - $20 fine or 1d4 nights in jail; incurs a bounty of $20 *Cheating - $20 fine or 1d4 nights in jail; incurs a bounty of $15 *Extortion - $25 fine or 1d6 nights in jail; incurs a bounty of $20 *Fraud - $25 fine or 1d6 nights in jail; incurs a bounty of $20 *Manslaughter - $50 fine or 2d8 days in jail; incurs a bounty of $50 *Obstruction of justice - $30 fine or 2d4 nights in jail; incurs a bounty of $25 *Perjury - $15 fine or 1d4 nights in jail; incurs a bounty of $10 *Prostitution (Only in the States) - $15 fine or 1d4 nights in jail; incurs a bounty of $10 *Robbery (Over $100) - Fine equal to the value of goods stolen or 4d6 days in jail; incurs a bounty of $50 *Rustling - $40 fine or 3d4 nights in jail; incurs a bounty of $35 Hanging Offenses *Horse theft - Hanging; incurs a bounty of $80 *Murder - Hanging; incurs a bounty of $100 for every person killed *Rape - Hanging; incurs a bounty of $80 for every person raped Federal Crimes *Illegal immigration - $50 bounty; deportation for the illegal alien, multiple offenses leads to execution *Tax evasion - $20 bounty; 1 year of imprisonment for each year of evaded tax *Treason - $200 bounty; execution by hanging or electric chair *Witchcraft - $100 bounty; execution by hanging or electric chair Canallan Law System Canalla is a somewhat lawless country due to government transitioning from the Canalla Empire to the now Canalla Republic, leading the law system to be in total disarray, with no clear or official laws established. Contributing to this is the strong beliefs in fatalism by the population, leading to ideas such as leaving the development and path of the nation to fate. Punishment of crime is carried out arbitrarily by the Canallan government, and individual towns are generally left to police themselves. This has lead to a rise in crime and gangs in Canalla, with the only thing standing in the way of total anarchy being a small presence of vigilantes and peacekeepers. Tonazican Law System Compared to Amadea, the Tonazica Empire is a savage country. The Tonazican legal system is very harsh and unforgiving, with most crimes being punished with either slavery or execution. The Tonazican government is headed by the Cuetzpalitzin, with the priest caste directly under them. Beneath them is the military, which is the primary enforcer of laws in Tonazica, although civilian justice is also common. Certain regions in Tonazica have semi-legal autonomy, such as the Turu and Amu regions. Crimes Offenses *Destruction of property or capital - Restitution or enslavement *Fraud - Mark of fraudulence gouged into the snout *Manslaughter - Restitution or enslavement *Petty theft - Restitution or enslavement Capital Offenses *Adultery - Execution via removal of heart *Arson - Execution via immolation *Blasphemy - Execution via stoning or removal of tongue depending on severity *Cannibalism - Execution via sacrifice *Defamation - Removal of tongue if against commoners, execution via stoning if against officials *Incest - Execution via heart removal *Insubordination - Execution via decapitation *Murder - Execution via stoning *Public disturbance - Execution via sacrifice *Public drunkenness for young individuals - Execution via stoning *Rape - Execution via impalement *Theft from major institutions - Execution via heart removal *Treason - Execution via decapitation *Trespassing - Sear the feet; if caught again, execution via sacrifice *Witchcraft - Execution via immolation Category:Mechanics